With this kind of instrument dial, normally, it is common that index portions and background portions are provided on a surface of a substrate made of, for example, a translucent synthetic resin by a screen printing, and an instrument dial is known which is of a type such that the background portions are formed with an opaque ink, and the index portions are formed with a translucent ink, and transmissively illuminated by a backlight (for example, refer to a patent document to be described hereafter).
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2005-31634